Into the Divide
by Hichigo Kurosaki
Summary: Thrown together by special circumstances, 4 guys are thrown together from different worlds. A good thing? We'll see about that as they battle a evil bigger than they ever thought possible. Bleach/Naruto/Kaze no Stigma/possible Code Geass Crossover Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, I will say this one time and one time only because I know this is boring. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, BLEACH, CODE GEASS,

OR KAZE NO STIGMA, if I did, that'd be cool and I would be rich. I may not even use

Code Geass in the story. There's a debate about that in my head…..

Anyways, on with the story…

_Into the Divide_

Chapter One: The Fox and the Snake

_As the fates converge_

_so does the destinies of those _

_that shall come together..._

_**Konoha**_

Today is a peaceful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, paticurally because a certain blond haired boy was away training for the day. Out in the training field, we see our blond hero, Naruto, attempting to make a new jutsu.

"Man, I just can't get the hang of this. Arrg, I've never created a jutsu before!"

Just as he was going to attempt again, he hears a whistleing sound and on instinct narrowly dodged the kunai thrown at him

"What the heck?"

"Kukuku, very good Naruto-kun" saids a man as he comes out of the shadows. He was a tan shirt over a black shirt with a thick purple rope tied around his waist with black pants and sandals. He had black hair, snake-like eyes and almost white skin. His name was Orochimaru, one of the three Sanin and a missing nin.

"Bastard, what are you doing here?" Naruto growls as he gets into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight, simply to…..contain you. See, you keep putting dents in my plans, and frankly I'm tired of it. So I've decided to send you somewhere you can never interfere again. Plus, it'll keep Akatsuki away from you, and I just love it when those buffoons can't get what they want."

"What do you mean teme?"

"You'll see Naruto-kun" Orochimaru saids as he starts rapidly doing seals faster than Naruto can catch up. Naruto charges at him but when the snake finishs, Naruto feels a ver strong pull towards Orochimaru as the snake holds out his hand towards Naruto.

"Bastard, what are you doing?"

Naruto was having a hard time pulling back but he soon loses his footing and flys towards Orochimaru. The last thing he see before succumbing to darkness is a sly smirk on Orochimaru's face and some kind of vortex he was headed towards.

"Goodbye, Naruto –kun." Orochimaru saids as he shunshins away, leaving no evidence he was ever there.

Next Chapter: Spirited Away

(A/N): Man, I finally worked up the courage to do this story. I've had it in my head for weeks. I'm hoping I can make this a good story. I'm just starting to write Fanfiction so give me a break if there is only small chapters right now. I'm working on it. I might even redo the story and combine some chapters, but for now I hope it's alright. This is gonna be one massive crossover, but it's a good thing that it's only going to be in one world with all the main characters…..for now hehehe. ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	2. The Dissappearance of Death

A/N: Okay, so I thought about this more. I have decided to redo what crossovers I'll use. I'm still gonna use Bleach and Naruto, but now I think I'll use Inuyasha and Rurouni Kenshin or Kaze no Stigma. I might even do all of them and have five main characters and not four.

Continue on young one!

Chapter Two: The Disappearance of Death

The day was a normal one for the young shinigami running in the streets after a hideous huge monster. The monster was called a hollow and the shinigami killed them regularly to protect the town he loved. It was business as usual for Ichigo He would put up with his annoying friend Keigo and quiet friend Mizuiro. Then he would wait around for the supernatural hollows to try and appear to eat human souls to satisfy their infinite hunger and of course Ichigo would have the job of discarding his living body to kill and purify them in his shinigami soul form, oh and by the way, that's friggin supernatural too.

His life sucked.

There were pople who supported him though and knew about his powers. His friends Kuchiki Rukia, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, and Chad. They were there to help him when they could. This is a time he would severely miss them

_Mean while in Los Nochos_

"Souske Aizen walked down the corridors of his palace. He was going to check up on his plans he made to get a certain orange haired shinigami out of his hair. The shinigami had been a thorn in his side for too long and Aizen wanted him out of the picture. He was currently heading towards the pink-haired head scientist of Lo Nochos, Szayel Apporro. Aizen had asked Szayel to create a way to get rid of the substitute shinigami. He entered Szayel's lab

" Szayel report."

Szayel turned his head away from his latest "experiment" to look at his leader.

" Ah, Aizen-sama, I did not expect you here so soon. Whatever, the machine is complete, you need just locate his spirit pressure and imput coordinates to activate it. It's quite a master piece if I do say so myself. Bending reality is not easy you know."

Aizen nodded his head, he understood Szayel perfectly, they would likely get just one chance when Ichigo was Souske Aizen then marched out of the lab with a victory smirk on his face "Good job Szayel"

_Karakura_

Ichigo had finished the last hollow of the day and left very tirely. Once he got home and ate, he crashed like a rock . He slept soundly and so he didn't notice a operator come with a big machine they carried into his set them around his bed. The espada and his cronies collected some of the boy's spirit pressure and without notice and without knowing, Ichigo suddenly vanished in a bright light.

"Aizen-sama will be so glad that the fool can't oppose him any more heheheh. I may even get more subjects for my….research" . Szayel said as he walked off . 'It's gonna be a good day for research like always.'

Where was Ichigo headed while he was sleeping, when will he be awake if ever? What will happen once Ichigo sees that he is in an unfamiliar world? Who knows the answers to these questions because I don't.?

Next up, the mutt from hell enters into the fray.

Chapter Three: Time Travel or Dimension Travel? The well that can't make up it's mind.

A/N: Sorry everyone about the delay in getting the next chapter done. It's been kinda busy since then with work. Good news is that my schedule is gonna open up more in July, so I can write a lot more. I just have a lot going on this month, such as a weekend trip to Chicago and a two week program at a college among many family birthdays. You can expect me to write the next chapter in July. I will also be getting in more detail and depth with my chapters, as you can probably see from this chapter from the last one. I'm easing into this whole process so go easy on me and cut me some slack aright?

Anyway, until next time, sit tight. If you like a list of good authors on for Naruto and Bleach stories, feel free to email me if I have my email listed in my profile which I should…..


End file.
